En el lugar equivocado
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Migi entró por accidente a la mano de Izumi, pero, ¿Y sin el lugar de la mano Migi hubiera tenido más problemas al adaptarse al cuerpo de Izumi adentrándose por otro lado? ¿Y si ese lugar por desgracia para los dos fuese su trasero? Una serie de pequeñas viñetas sobre la divertida, problemática y extraña unión entre estos dos.
1. Puerta trasera

_kiseijuu sei no kakuritsu y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

 **Puerta trasera**

Izumi dormía plácidamente sobre su cama aquella noche, ajeno a cualquier acontecimiento que sucedía a su alrededor, sin contemplar siquiera ni en el más loco de sus sueños la situación que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Una pequeña lombriz se movía a través de su cama, encaminándose con movimientos rápidos en dirección a su cabeza, encontrándose con la desgracia de hallar la oreja de aquella primera criatura cubierta por un extraño objeto.

El pequeño ser buscó de inmediato otro lugar donde abordar, comenzando a escabullirse por la nariz de su víctima. Izumi, al sentirlo, se lo quitó de encima, saltando en su lugar y buscando con los ojos a su alrededor. -¡Una serpiente! – gritó con euforia, saltando como un gato de su lugar y cayendo al suelo bruscamente, mirando como la supuesta serpiente se movía en su dirección. Izumi, después de soltar un par de gritos masculinos y valientes más, se movió un poco, tratando de buscar algo para matar aquel animal.

" _Lo tengo"_ pensó, lanzándose hacía uno de los muebles y salvándose de un ataque por parte de la lombriz que había saltado hacía él. Izumi tiró las cosas por accidente, viéndose en la necesidad de ponerse de rodillas para levantar una revista y enroscarla en su mano para usarla como defensa.

Sin embargo, la ´serpiente´, desesperada por poder invadir el cuerpo de un ser viviente, volvió a lanzarse contra el muchacho, tratando de encontrar una entrada. Saltó hacía el cuerpo de Izumi, sosteniéndose de sus pantaloncillos, avanzando hasta adentrarse a ellos por la parte superior del resorte. Su objetivo era trepar más, pero el chico se alteró nuevamente, provocando que se deslizara por entre su ropa interior. _"Una entrada"_ pensó la criatura al estar dentro de sus calzoncillos, metiéndose dentro sin pensarlo más.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! – el padre de Izumi entró en el lugar, mirando extrañado como su hijo se apretaba los pantalones con fuerza a través de la correa de ajuste, mientras mantenía en su rostro una expresión de terror.

-¡Una serpiente! – avisó a sus padres, mirándolos con mucho pánico.

-¿Una serpiente? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó el adulto, escaneando la habitación con la vista.

-¡En mis pantalones! – gritó con horror, mientras su padre se aproximaba con auténtica preocupación.

-Quita las manos, déjame ver…- pidió, pero Izumi se resistió. -¡Si está dentro tenemos que sacarla! – le explicó, entendiendo que su hijo tenía una serpiente verdadera dentro de su pantalón.

Izumi soltó la cuerda, y su padre le bajó los pantalones de dormir, mirando con escudriño la prenda y el cuerpo de su hijo. –No tienes nada, Izumi – comentó la madre, quién miraba atentamente desde un poco más atrás.

-Es que…- el muchacho se sonrojó, bajando la mirada al suelo. –Es qué la serpiente entró en mi trasero – explicó, dejándose guiar por la desagradable sensación de hacía unos momentos.

-¿En tu… trasero? – murmuró la madre, soltando una leve risita ante aquello.

-Oh, vamos, no me vas a hacer revisar eso también, hijo – su padre se levantó extendiendo las manos al frente y sacudiéndolas un poco, como si se quitara la responsabilidad.

-Tal vez sólo fue tu imaginación, cariño, no creo que una serpiente haya hecho eso – explicó su madre, calmando finalmente a su joven hijo.

-Quizá tengas razón, tal vez sólo la soñé…- quiso engañarse, a pesar de que estaba seguro de lo que había visto, pero más, de lo que había sentido entrar por su puerta trasera.


	2. Baño

**Baño**

Era una mañana placida, relajada y fresca. Izumi, como cada día, estaba sentado sobre el escusado de su casa aquel día sábado. Parecía todo muy normal, hasta que…

–Shinichi…- escuchó aquella vocecita que ahora lo seguía a todos lados, hablándole en voz baja y acompañado por el eco que causaba estar debajo de él.

-No me hables cuando estoy en esto… ya te dije…- le respondió, completamente avergonzado.

-Es importante…- Migi volvió a decir, desconcentrando absolutamente a Izumi, quien suspiró en resiganción.

-¿Qué pasa? – accedió, moviendo tímidamente sus manos sobre sus desnudas piernas.

-A como veo las cosas aquí… deberías incluir más fibra en tu dieta… podrías causarte algún daño a largo plazo…- Migi anunció, observando desde su perspectiva dentro del escusado la comida digerida de su anfitrión.

Las cigarras del exterior seguían cantando en la lejanía, ajenas a todo, mientras el cuarto de baño se hundió en un profundo silencio. Ese sería un largo verano.


	3. Sueños húmedos

**Sueños húmedos**

Era mitad de la noche, los grillos cantaban a gusto desde sus madrigueras en el patio. Izumi dormía sobre su cama, sólo que algo anormal sucedía, su respiración lucía agitada y de su frente comenzaban a escurrir unas gotas de sudor. Gruñó, perdido entre sueños, apretando sus manos a los lados conforme su respiración se agitaba más y más. -¡Ah…! – otro gemido escapó de sus labios, y se revolvió un poco entre sus sábanas, acongojado por la sensación.

Abrió los ojos asustado cuando la sensación se incrementó, percatándose de que la sensación que tenía no era producto de sus sueños o su imaginación. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, asustándose de inmediato y sacándose las sábanas de inmediato. Miró sus pantalones, donde notó que algo se movía en su entrepierna. Extrañado, bajó sus pantalones, encontrando a Migi despierto y con las manos en un lugar donde no debería tenerlas.

-Estaba probando una erección en este músculo – le informó con calma al notar la cara extrañada del chico.

-¡Suéltame de una vez! – le gritó, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Estoy muy cerca de esto, Shinichi, no esperes que me quede sin hacer nada – se alejó de donde estaba, mirando a su anfitrión con intriga y más curiosidad. –Se supone que debe entrar en algún lado, ¿No? – preguntó, mirando la parte noble del humano y el lugar mismo donde él vivía. El joven muchacho sintió su rostro explotar de la vergüenza, tomando su almohada y golpeando a Migi con ella.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le gritó y siguió golpeando.

La luna se extendía en las alturas, algunos perros ladraban en la lejanía de las calles, la noche era fría y silenciosa faltando aún horas para amanecer, sin embargo, Shinichi pensaba que jamás iba a volver a dormir tranquilo en su vida.


	4. Sueño

**Sueño**

-Y… ¿Cómo me doy cuenta cuando estés dormido en el periodo de cuatro horas? – preguntó con preocupación, mirando fijamente a Migi.

-La parte del cuerpo dónde estoy no reaccionará a ningún estímulo – respondió con naturalidad, leyendo la incomprensión del humano inmediatamente.

-Espera… ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Shinichi arrugó el entrecejo, rogando internamente que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

-Tendrás que tocar tu ano para saberlo – confirmó calmó, muy al contrario del muchacho que saltó horrorizado con la noticia.

-No, no, no, no… no, NO… no… - comenzó a repetir, con el rostro azul de sólo imaginar aquello.

-Tranquilo podrás averiguarlo pronto – Izumi detuvo sus berrinches, prestando atención a Migi ante sus palabras. –Justo ahora tengo mucho sueño…- murmuró, cerrando su ojo con lentitud.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Migi, no te atrevas a dormirte! – últimamente en esa casa, el sueño parecía haberse vuelto un muy serio problema.


	5. Combate

**Combate**

-Bien Shinichi, prepárate, tendremos que pelear…- dijo Migi, aún oculto tras la espalda del muchacho.

-Bien, acabemos de una vez con este parásito – respondió, tratando de calmar su ritmo cardiaco.

-Vamos, muéstrate de una vez – pidió el monstruo a su igual, mostrándose demasiado confiado y retando al joven humano con la mirada.

-Bien… aquí voy…- Izumi suspiró, dándose la vuelta y mostrándole la espalda a su enemigo.

-¿Vas a enfrentarme de espaldas? Es lo más tonto qué…- Migi se apareció, bajando los pantalones del chico ligeramente. - ¿Qué manera de fallar fue esa? – preguntó el tipo, extrañado verdaderamente con aquello de su instalación en su trasero.

-No tiene que recordármelo…- murmuró Izumi, desde atrás, completamente avergonzado, jamás imaginó el día en que su trasero se convertiría en un combatiente profesional.


End file.
